1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a regenerative energy system comprising a first energy producer and a second energy producer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basically electrical island networks are admittedly already known, in which, as in DE 100 44 096.7 or 102 10 099.3, a regenerative energy producer, for example a wind park, is provided, and there is also an internal combustion engine as a second energy producer, but there the internal combustion engine takes its fuel from an external source, for example from normal diesel production in which for example petroleum or diesel is produced from a fossil fuel.
As further state of the art attention is directed at this juncture generally to the following publications: DE 201 13 372 U1, DE 197 57 619 A1 and to the work by Wolfgang Löser ‘Erster energieautarker Bauernhof in Österreich’.